Rules of the New Era
Here follows the rules of the New Era. Terms and phrases *'RP (role play):' A type of gaming genre. You assume the role of something you are not in real life. RPing is a serious form of gaming and not always to be taken lightly. *'IC (in character):' The played and not the player. When you are IC, you are acting on behalf of your leader, a citizen or an organization. This is not you, but someone else in this RP realm. *'OOC (out of character):' The player and not the played. When you are OOC, you are you, behind your computer. *'Metagaming (alternatively, "mixing"):' Using OOC-gained information ICly. Acting based on purely OOC decisions. Taking exclusively OOC decisions for your conworld with no IC base to support it. *'Powergaming:' Doing completely unrealistic things which are unfair to other players. The powers that be will decide what to classify as powergaming, however you are expected to use common sense. *'IRL (in real life):' Refers to the real world we live in. *'POD (point of divergence):' Refers to the point in which the real world line of history is altered as part of the game's version of history. Rules *Your nation must be established after January 15th 2007. Preludes may occur beforehand, but no real action can be taken until the Political Crisis of 2007. **If any player nation existed on your claimed territory, your country is founded any time AFTER the previous nation got blanked/disconnected. **If any significant in-game events take place in your claimed territory and are documented in the Timeline of the New Era or any year-specific timelines, you are to adapt to said events and may under no circumstances change which has already happened without permission from the powers that be. *New technology is welcome, however, you need to keep it in context. Consult the powers that be on what tech you want. Some things to not even consider: **Large armies made up of clones, droids or anything else non-human. **An African nation which formed after 2007 to start having cures for AIDS or militaries which can compete against anything outside of Africa. *Real world occurrences take place in the New Era. If you feel a certain occurrence realistically wouldn't happen because of in-game circumstances, you can consult the powers that be. *You have have as many nations as you please, however, as with your first nation, must go through the application process. You are also expected to have added a lot of detail to your first nation and demonstrated your dedication. *Balance realism and imagination. The main reasons for several disconnections from Future World was that anybody joining could just write whatever came to mind and be able to use that against other players, without account for realism. You are required to be creative, but not at the expense of others. If you are doubting about something you want to add to your nation, consult the powers that be. *All in-game decisions must have an IC background and are not allowed to be taken entirely OOCly. *If a country is connected, it will remain connected, however, may be turned into a "blank" if the user isn't shaping up to expectations. Anything which occurs within a country is canon and cannot be reverted without sufficient debate. If a decision is made to revert something, the players in favor of the revert must remove any and all reference to the situation or nation which is being reverted. **To readopt your old nation or adopt an inactive blank nation of another, you need to make a significant contribution to that nation in terms of detail for the adoption to go through. You need permission from the nation's original owner if you want to adopt it, however, if they are inactive, query a Conworlds admin. *The New Era is a passive project. If you want to go to war, you need permission from the powers that be. For now, you and the opposing party must decide beforehand how the war will go down, which territorial changes will take place, and what the aftermath of the war will be. This game is not about surprise, but again about detail and fairness. Once a medium of deciding the fate of battles is created, this rule will change. Detail checklist Use this checklist as a guide if you don't know what articles to create next: *Main page (e.g. Allied States) *Military page (e.g. Military of the Allied States) **Department/Ministry of Defense page (e.g. Allied States Department of Defense) **Army page (e.g. Allied States Army) **Air Force page **Navy page (e.g. Allied States Navy) *Leader page (e.g. Timothy Mac) *Deputy leader page (e.g. Beatrice Washton) *Third-most powerful person page (e.g. Trevor Prince) *Government overview page (e.g. Government of the Allied States) *Politics page (e.g. Politics of the Allied States) **Ruling political party page (e.g. Confederate Party) **Opposition political party page (e.g. Democratic Liberty Party) *Ruler office page (e.g. President of the Allied States) *Random company page (e.g. Clark-Kentz Corporation, EcruFox Corporation, Sharp Technologies) *Outline of your country page (e.g. Outline of the Allied States) Category:New Era